


Merry Christmas

by emeraldpalace



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldpalace/pseuds/emeraldpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was definitely not nervous. His feet were not cold, his hands were not slightly trembling, no sweat ran down his neck and his throat was not dry.</p>
<p>No, Akashi Seijuuro was most certainly not nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KnB Secret Santa 2013 (and I'm unoriginal with titles)

There he was.

Standing before his love's doorstep, dressed in an expensive white suit with a bouquet of red roses in one hand and pralines from Japan's most prestigious chocolatier in the other, on December 24th. He had waited for this moment for a very long time. He even skipped christmas dinner with a valuable European business partner of his father's today, just for this moment.

He was definitely not nervous. His feet were not cold, his hands were not trembling slightly, no sweat ran down his neck and his throat was not dry.

No, Akashi Seijuuro was most certainly not nervous.

And, of course, only hypothetically speaking, even if was a tiny bit nervous, why would he be?

He was a rational man. He knew that they were friends now, good friends even. He knew the other was terrified of him at first, but he also knew that they had gradually opened up to each other. He knew that he was not afraid of him anymore. He knew that they greatly valued each other as friends. He knew that even if Kouki didn't reciprocate his feelings, he would never straight out reject him.

Then why the hell was he afraid now?

He breathed in and out. He recited what he wanted to say to the other Point Guard. He pressed the button of the doorbell.

The door was opened. “Akashi-kun...? What are you doing here?“ Akashi looked closely at the shorter male. He was wearing jeans and a neat white shirt. His hair was properly combed down in a way that made his handsome features stand out.

Akashi went down on his knees. “A-Akashi-kun, why, wha-“

“Kouki“

Silence.

He took a deep breath.

“The first time we met, I thought you were a weakling“ Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, this wasn't what he wanted to say at all!

„You were absolutely frightened and I questioned Tetsuya's choice of friends when he brought you along to our meeting.“ Why is he pointing out his flaws right now, this is a confession for god's sake!

„And even during the Winter Cup finals, I thought of you as a mere minor hindrance and I didn't pay you any special attention“ He briefly looked up to Kouki. The other looked confused and nervous, but he patiently waited for him to continue. Akashi noted himself to thank the other for that later.

„But you proved me wrong. While you were no match for me at that time, you were still trying your best to stop me and in hindsight, I think this one of your most admirable qualities: You never give up. I'll also never forget the words you said to me after the match.“

He smiled fondly at the memory.

_Rakuzan had won the Winter Cup finals last year, though only but 2 points. All of the players were exhausted, even Akashi. But he had to admit... It was fun. Having a real challenge, putting all of your strength into every move you made... This was probably the most fun he had playing basketball in his entire life._

_He had heard footsteps behind him and saw one of the Seirin members coming up to him. It was the first-year Point Guard that he was up against in the second quarter. He looked at him curiously while wiping sweat off his face._

_„A-Akashi-san“ Furihata had said. Hisvoice and body trembled and his head was tilted down. Akashi saw that the other put all of his strength in his words._

_„Yes?“_

_“Next time...” He looked up “Next time...I definitely won't lose!”There was no hint of doubt neither in his voice, nor his eyes, that were looking at him in sheer determination._

_Akashi chuckled._

_“What's your name?” He asked_

_“E-eh-? F-Furihata Kouki”_

_“Well then, Furihata Kouki, let's meet again in another match” He smiled competitively at him._

_“Yes!” The other yelled a little too loudly._

_“Excuse me” Kouki had said and walked back to his team. They were looking at him in surprise before patting his back encouragingly._

Akashi coughed.

“After that, we met a few times by coincidence and exchanged contact information. We started meeting each other regularly and visiting each other. I am truly happy that you opened up to me and let me be part of your world. I really enjoyed your company and I still do. You are a dear friend to me and I value or friendship very much.”

He looked up at Kouki again. His look remained the same, but he noticed that his cheeks had slightly reddened. Was it the cold? He better hurry up with his confession...

“But as time passed on my feelings changed. I wanted to be with you even more. I wanted to keep you close, to hear your voice and to feel your presence near me. I realized that I liked more than as a friend. I fell in love with you”

He put up the bouquet before him and looked at the other yet again without averting his gaze.

“Therefore Furihata Kouki, please grant me the honour of being in a relationship with you!”

He had unconsciously raised his voice at the end.

Akashi observed the other. He looked shocked and didn't move and inch. Was it a failure...?

After what seemed like hours, the brunet finally moved. He slowly raised his hands and hid his flaming red face behind his face.

“A-Akash-kun, I don't know what to say, this is just... I-”

“Just say yes already!” A female voice shouted and the woman behind it slammed his back hard enough to make him stumble forward.

Akashi, realizing the situation, quickly abandoned the presents to catch the falling boy. Reflexively, he put his arms around the other's waist and pulled him close, making him fall on his back, the Seirin second-year on top of him.

He sat up putting one hand on Kouki's shoulder and gently pulling him up on his knees.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I'm fine” Kouki gave him a grateful smile. He then turned around.

“N-n-n-nee-san, was that really necessary!?” He yelled, clearly embarrassed. The woman replied simply annoyed “Just get a room already you two”

He only then realized that his whole family was standing in the doorstep, most with a knowing smile on their faces. He blushed immediately.

He started stuttering, though no one (including he himself) really understood what he wanted to say.

“I think we should go back inside, shall we?” His mother finally said and went to the living room, everyone following her and closing the door behind them.

Furihata turned his head back to Akahi, yet keeping it lowered. “Sorry, about that” He whispered.

“It's okay” The redhead replied.

“So, about your answer” Akashi said.

“Eh-eh?”

“You don't have to, if you don't want to” He looked away, unable to face the shorter boy. Of course he'd prefer that his answer was positive, but he didn't want to pressure the other no matter what.

“Akashi-kun” Kouki said with a strange seriousness in his voice.

The captain turned around and was promptly greeted with hot lips on his own. They were moving slowly and passionately, giving the other time to adjust to the situation. It was Akashi's first kiss, but he was a quick learner and copied the other's moves. Their lips brushed against each other, smacking when parting and clashing again in long-surpressed desire. Akashi put his arms around the other's waist, pulling him up a bit, deepening their kiss even more. That was the moment Kouki decided to flick his tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. It was granted almost immediately and the brunet slipped his muscle in the captain's mouth.

It was foreign feeling. Akashi never imagined that a kiss would feel so...hot and slick, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the gorgeous man before him.

He quickly made his own tongue move and brushed it against the other's sending shivers down his spine. The feeling was even more deepened when Kouki burried his hands in his hair, pulling and loosening his grip from time to time.

Akashi sighed in pleasure. Damn, he knew that Kouki was in a relationship before but he could've never imagined that he was this good. However, he still refused to back down. He _was_ Akashi Seijuuro after all. So he continued to fight for dominance with the other tongue, always going back and forth.

Only did they stop when Akashi brushed his hands up the brunettes chest and the other decided that this was going a little too far and gradually slowed down their pace until they completely stopped and he gently pulled away.

“Merry Christmas, I guess?” Furihata laughed nervously, yet still having a boyish grin on his face.

“Yes” Akashi smiled and pulled the other in a tight embrace.

“Merry Christmas, Kouki” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
